mushroom_kingdom_showdownfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Mario
Dr. Mario is an unlockable character in Mushroom Kingdom Showdown. He was added in v.0.5 as a clone character of Mario. It's often debated about whether if Dr. Mario is a full clone of Mario or not since his special moves function aesthetically differently. Attacks Basic Moveset: * Punch: By pressing the attack button, Dr. Mario will punch twice topped with lag at the end. This melee attack does 2 damage. * Cover: By pressing down and the attack button, Dr. Mario will cross his arms very quickly. This melee attack does 3 damage. * Aerial Kick: While in the air and pressing the attack button, Dr. Mario will do the exact same move as what Mario does in the air. This melee attack does 3 damage. * Corkscrew Dive: While running and pressing the attack button, Dr. Mario will spin around and leap at his enemy. This melee attack does 1-4 damage. * Kick: By tapping either side button and the attack button, Dr. Mario will do the exact same move as Mario's Side Attack. This melee attack does 2 damage. Specials: * Megavitamin: By pressing the special button, Dr. Mario will shoot a Megavitamin at his enemy. This ranged attack deals 3 damage. * Flying Medication: By pressing down and the special button, Dr. Mario will spawn a flying Megavitamin right next to him, flying to the sky. This attack deals 3 damage. * Pill Spin: By pressing up and the special button, Dr. Mario will spin around (like the Mario Tornado) and start to hover. This attack deals 1 damage per hit. Showdown Attack: * Doctor Finale: Dr. Mario fires a large amount of Megavitamins in the direction he facing. A copy of the Mario Finale. This does 3 damage per pill. Skin Swaps Dr. Mario has 4 skin swaps in the game: Red Dr. Mario, Black Dr. Mario, Brown Dr. Mario, and Teal Dr. Mario. Dr. Mario|Normal Dr. Mario Screenshot (29).png|Red Dr. Mario Screenshot (30).png|Black Dr. Mario Screenshot (31).png|Brown Dr. Mario BlueDoc.png|Teal Dr. Mario AttributesCategory:Characters Dr. Mario is ranked 22nd in the tier list in the D tier, the lowest of the middleweights and the lowest of the Mario clones. Dr. Mario has one of the worst movesets in the game, having a jab with a lot of unnecessary ending lag, a down special that's hard to aim, and a dash attack that goes way too far across the stage (though its a decent escape move). On the other hand, he has a good projectile (that's best used on the ground, however), a decent crouching attack that activates really quickly, an amazing up special, and has some decent power. But however, Dr. Mario sadly isn't as practical as Mario or S. Mario because of his lackluster move-set and not being very viable compared to them. Techniques Firewalling When Dr. Mario launches a pill against a wall, it will bounce off of it. The pill will bounce back behind Dr. Mario. If you're too close to the wall, it will pass through. This also works with Mario. Unlockability SPOILERS! Clear Classic Mode with any character on Easy mode. In v1.0, In Normal. TriviaCategory:Clones * Dr. Mario is one of the two Mario clone characters, the other being Shadow Mario. * When Dr. Mario hits an opponent with his pills, they make a sound from Super Smash Bros Melee. * Dr. Mario has the least unique move-set of all the clones. * Dr. Mario has the same showdown attack as Mario, just like how he shares the same Final Smash with Mario in SSB4. * Dr. Mario, along with Shadow Mario and Petey, were the only characters to not get officially revealed in the version that introduced them. * Dr. Mario, along with WwwWario and Shadow Mario, were moved to a second screen due to backlash from some fans. ** Dr. Mario's appearance was changed in the latest version, this new sprite sheet was made by TonicHedgefox. Gallery MKS Dr Mario.png|Dr. Mario's artwork in this game, from Dr Mario 64. Dmario vs geno.png|Dr. Mario versing Geno in E.Gadd's Lab. Dr Mario Unlock.png|When unlocked. Dr Mario Confirmed.png|Dr. Mario's Newcomer Screen Dr. Mario.png|Dr. Mario in the Tier List.|link=Tier List. Category:Unlockable Characters Category:V.0.5 Category:Middleweight Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier C Characters Category:Tier D Characters Category:Bottom Tier